Blind Coffee
by BlaineandKurt
Summary: Blind!Blaine Barista!Kurt Blaine Anderson just wanted to post a package but never expected to meet Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel just wanted to get enough money so he could move to New York, but never expected to meet Blaine Anderson and a dog named Pluto. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Working at the Lima Bean was not what Kurt had planned. But here he was, not in New York, not at NYADA but at the Lima Bean in Ohio working as a waiter. Today was pretty quiet, the morning rush of people grabbing a coffee before work had passed and now Kurt stood behind the counter doodling on his notepad waiting for a customer to walk through the door. As he contemplated going for his break early he heard the jingle of the bell and looked up to see a man with dark unruly curls on his head walk through the door, a stick in one hand and a lead attached to a canine in the other. Kurt walked over flipping over a page in his pad, "excuse me sir," Kurt was just about to inform the man that the coffee shop didn't allow dogs inside but stopped mid sentence when he saw the jacket the dog was wearing. The man was blind.

"May I help you?" The man asked and Kurt realised he hadn't finished his sentence.

"Um no, I was wondering if you would you like to order?" Kurt watched as the mans face screwed up in confusion.

"I would like to post a package, it's in my bag," the man said and Kurt saw he indeed did have a bag pack on his back but it had been opened and nothing was inside. Kurt didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to tell a stranger that one, he was in the wrong place, and two, the so called package was gone?

"Sir I, this is a coffee shop." Kurt stuttered a little worried he might upset the man.

"O-oh, forgive me I'm new in town, I.. could you direct me to the post office?"

As the man spoke Kurt's eyes drifted to the window and he saw a group of teenage boys laughing across the street tossing a package in the air as they played catch with it. "Sir," Kurt said breathlessly, he wanted to get the package back without the man knowing it had been taken, "the post office is across the street and you look exhausted, why don't I take it for you and get you a coffee on the house?"

The man smiled, "on the house? I won't argue with that!" The man chuckled and Kurt internally screamed YES!

"Pluto find a chair boy, chair, chair!" The man said in a kind tone and the dog, Pluto, walked over to a small table by the window and then sat patiently while his owner reached out slowly sitting down in the chair.

The man put his stick on the table and reached in his pocket taking out some money. "2nd class stamp will be fine," the man said and Kurt took the money with a smile, "I'll get Chloe to make you a coffee and post this sir." Kurt had just turned around when he heard the man say, "it's Blaine."

Kurt smiled, "my names Kurt, nice to meet you Blaine."

"Nice to meet you too Kurt!"

Kurt walked over to the counter and put the coffee machine on, "want me to make a coffee for loverboy over there?" Chloe asked, Kurt was so glad there was roadworks going on in the street behind otherwise Blaine might of heard her say that.

"Don't call him that I have only just met him, just make him a coffee I have an errand to run." Chloe laughed and Kurt made his way through the shop and outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was met by a cold breeze as he stepped out of the coffee shop, he shivered a little putting the money in his pocket and folding his arms together as he crossed the road. He approached the boys who stopped throwing the package when he stopped by them.

"What's up homo?" one of the boys asked, this made the other three laugh.

Kurt blew the comment off, he was used to hearing verbal abuse from the neanderthals at highschool. "You stole from a blind man," he said in a stern tone.

"It's just a bit of fun, chill out!"

Kurt didn't have time for this, "you should be ashamed!" He grabbed the package and started walking to the post office quickly.

* * *

The post office was pretty quiet, it always was. He went to one of the windows and asked the women behind it if she would send off the package in second class. He handed over the money and watched as she weighed and stamped the package. She handed over a receipt and smiled, "have a good day!"

Kurt wished her a good day also before turning on the balls of his feet, as his eyes scanned the receipt he remembered. Blaine wouldn't be able to read this, he walked back over to the woman in the window.

"Um excuse me, could I have a copy of this receipt in braille?"

The women furrowed her eyebrows a little but did it anyway.

* * *

When he got back to the coffee shop their was two more customers, an old couple who were regulars. Kurt waved at them happily and told them he'll be with them in a second. He walked over to Blaine and smile, "hey it's Kurt, I'm back!"

"What did you spend my money on?" Blaine spat out straight away. Kurt was confused, Blaine looked rather angry.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"What do I mean?" Blaine choked, "you never even undid my bag, you went and spent my money!"

Kurt bit his lip and tried not to tear up a little, it was horrible seeing the stranger with a name so worked up. He took Blaine's wrist gently and placed the receipt in his hand.

Kurt sighed, "there's something I need to tell you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt watched as Blaine traced his finger over the receipt, the blind man pursed his lips together in concentration before lifting up his head, "sorry.. I.. What?"

Kurt sat down in the seat opposite Blaine and sighed, "did you ask for directions to the post office?"

Blaine nodded a little, "they sounded quite young, they helped me cross the street and everything..."

"They stole your package," Kurt watched as Blaine held his hand to his face in shock and worry, "but I got it back!"

Blaine gasped surprised and smiled wide, "oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile too, Blaine looked so pleased and he was the reason for that. He reached over holding Blaine's hand and smiled, "No problem Blaine," he chuckled a little, "but I do have other customers to serve. Tell me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

An hour later and the old couple (Mr & Mrs Cordee) left, there's a business man in the corner with a coffee and a sandwich typing away on his laptop and situated at another table is a mother with a baby and a young child.

Blaine sat by the window eating cookies and drinking another coffee. He is somewhat glad he accidentally walked into the coffee shop instead of into the post office. The waiter Kurt has been so nice to him and he doesn't exactly have many friends here in Lima.

Blaine moved to Lima last week with his mother, his father died and being the asshole that he is he left nothing to his family and now Blaine's mother is working in a charity shop in Ohio and living with her blind son in a one bedroom apartment.

Even though they virtually have nothing left, Blaine and his mother are still happy, they share good memories here in Lima already. They've never been closer, they take turns sleeping on the bed and Blaine's mother is so much happier now that she is working instead of being a stay at home mum. In someways it's good Blaine's dad past away.

* * *

"Am I going to have to cut you off?" Kurt laughed softly sitting across Blaine again, "you're going to finish off our supply of coffee!"

Blaine smiled, "well sorry for helping you stay in business!"

They were both laughing now, Kurt grinned and looked at Blaine, "you never did tell me what was in that package."

"Oh," Blaine said, "just a teddy for my niece that my mum made her, my brother lives in LA. He's a wannabe famous movie star."

"Would I know any of his works?" Kurt asked.

"He's just done the Free Credit Rating Today commercial, the one with the singing and dancing and-"

"I love those commercials!" Kurt gasped!

"Yeah well that's Coop..."

"Aww," Kurt held Blaine's hand, "I'm sure you'll be pretty great at whatever you want to do... what do you want to do?"

"...I want to sing, live performances, that kind of stuff."

"Really?" Kurt asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I'd show you but I need a piano!" Blaine chuckled.

"Well your in luck!"

"This coffee shop just happens to have a piano?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Well it does out back, I happen to enjoy singing also. Come on I need to go on my lunch break anyway!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt led Blaine to the backroom, this was a place where the staff took their breaks and could relax. "The piano is in the corner of the room, to your left." Kurt said still holding onto Blaine's arm leading him to where he could sit down in front of the instrument.

They both sat down and Blaine reached out gently letting his fingers touch the keys. Pluto rested his head on Blaine's thigh, as if he was used to Blaine sitting at a piano and was ready to listen himself. "Any preferences?" Blaine asked as he started to play a random tune slowly on the piano. Kurt shook his head before remembering the man couldn't see him, "not really, just play your favourite song?"

Blaine chuckled softly, "okay you asked for it!" Blaine started to press down on the keys and Kurt recognised the tune instantly.

Blaine:

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I,

will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I,

will be young forever

Cause you make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel

Like a, teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So, oh oh

Don't ever look back, no

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight...

Blaine heard a small gasp and clapping from Kurt as he finished singing, "oh wow Blaine! That was amazing!"

"You t-think so?" Blaine internally groaned at the fact he was stuttering over his words.

"Yes!" Kurt practically squealed, "you're so talented!"

Blaine's grin could've stretched for miles, "thank you Kurt."

Both men were smiling now. They were silent for a few seconds when-

"Kurt!" Chloe yelled, "I'm going for my lunch break!"

Kurt signed a little, "duty calls!" He chuckled a little standing up.

Blaine nodded in understanding his fingers still tracing the keys lightly but not pushing down on them.

"You can stay back here for a little if you want," Kurt suggested.

"No it's okay," Blaine smiled to himself, "my mum is probably wondering where I've been all day anyway." Blaine stood holding into Pluto's lead gently. "It was great meeting you Kurt."

"Yeah.. You too..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's shift at the coffee shop went pretty quickly after Blaine left, at closing time he shut the door locking up and headed toward the bus stop across the road. It wasn't that dark out, it was sunset and the sky was lit with vast colours of red and purple. Kurt sat down biting his lip, he hoped his bus would arrive soon. He looked down at this watch, it displayed 6.13pm.

At 6:16pm his bus arrived and he shoved the phone back into his pocket and showed the driver his bus pass before finding somewhere to sit. As he neared the back of the bus he saw the man he met today, Blaine, sitting with Pluto and woman that looked like she was in her late 30's, early 40's. He sat infront of them without saying a word, he didn't feel it was right to disrupt their conversation.

"-and besides my cooking is far more tasty than all that junk food you consume anyway!"

Blaine laughed, "mother I hardly call heating up some beans and putting them on toast cooking!"

Blaine's mother laughed too slightly tapping his shoulder, "we'll get an oven soon enough young man, besides, microwaved beans aren't so bad!"

'No oven?' Kurt thought.

Blaine's mum stood up and with the help of Blaine started to guide them towards the bus door. Kurt looked out of the window, the neighbourhood Blaine and his mother lived in didn't seem to be very friendly. In fact, it was a rough area and Kurt was surprised that someone as nice as Blaine lived here.

/\/\/\/\

When Kurt got home he was greeted by Carole leaving to do her nightshift at the hospital, "I put your dinner in the oven Kurt, should still be warm!" She gave him a warm smile and then walked over to her car waving a small goodbye.

Kurt walked inside and went into the kitchen where he found his dad still eating his dinner, "hey dad!"

"Hey kiddo, good day?"

Kurt got his dinner out of the oven and sat at the table in front of his father, "yeah it was okay."

Burt nodded looking at his son, normally when talking to Kurt about his job Burt would see a hint of sadness. He knew Lima was not the place his son wanted to be and was confused because today Kurt seemed okay.

"Tell me what happened," Burt finished his dinner and leaned back adjusting his cap, "you seem in a better mood today what's up?"

Kurt looked at his father swallowing his food, "nothing happened, can't I be happy?"

"Kurt you've been miserable for months.."

Kurt sighed, "this guy came into the shop today."

Burt raised his eye brows, "and that's significant why?"

"Well tonight while I was coming home I bumped into him again on the bus and heard him talking to, who I assume is his mother," Kurt looked down sadly, he was sitting here with a lovely meal while Blaine eating beans on toast.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"I overheard his mother say they do not have an oven..."

Burt looked at Kurt curiously, "look Kurt, it's unfortunate that some people don't always live in the best circumstances but if he's coming into a coffee shop I'm sure he's fine and-"

"No dad!" Kurt interrupted, "he walked into the shop thinking it was the post office!"

Burt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Kurt laughed, "Oh I didn't tell you!"

Kurt told Burt about the whole incident with the parcel, how Blaine was blind and didn't know he had been robbed and about how he had gone to post it for him.

"Sounds like you had an eventful day Kurt," Burt said as he stood up collecting the plates and cutlery to put into the dishwasher, "it was nice of you to do that, I'm proud of you son."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was Blaine's turn to sleep on the bed tonight, he laid there wrapping the duvet around himself as if his life depended on it. He had never been so comfy. He kept thinking about the barista at the coffee shop, trying to imagine what he might look like. His voice sounded like an angel, 'he must be beautiful' Blaine thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long update, I've been so busy with college and I don't have time to write as much as I would love too. I would just like to thank you all for continuing to read my work, your messages, reviews and tweets always make my day.**

 **Anyway enjoy this next chapter, the song Kurt sings is called 'Pale September' by Fiona Apple. Enjoy!**

The next time Kurt saw Blaine was a few days later, he walked into the coffee shop with Pluto smiling happily as he walked towards the till.

"Good afternoon Blaine!" Kurt greeted him with a smile, "how can I help you?"

"Kurt! Hi! Um, could I have a medium drip please?"

"No," Kurt faked a stern voice. He felt bad but smirked a little.

"O-oh I-I- have you sold out or-?"

Kurt chuckled, "I'm kidding Blaine, of course you can!"

Blaine laughed feeling his cheeks blush red, "that wasn't very nice!"

Kurt smirked, "I'll bring you your coffee in a moment."

Blaine smiled as he turned around and Pluto directed him to the same seat as last time.

"Good boy!" He said stroking Pluto's head once he was sat down.

"One medium drip and a sandwich on the house!" Kurt said down in front of him, "Kurt..." Blaine chuckled blushing again, "am I always going to get something on the house while I'm here?"

"Anything to please my favourite customer!"

Blaine put his coffee down on the table and smiled, "f-favourite huh?" Blaine felt himself go bright crimson.

"You're a really nice person Blaine," Kurt smiled, "eat up, I gotta go work!" He stood up and turned on his heel when he heard Blaine say his name.

"Yes?"

"Have you taken your break yet?"

"No, did you want me to run you another errand?" Kurt asked, he would always be willing to help Blaine.

"N-no I was wondering if I could possibly play the piano for you again?"

Kurt smiled happily, "of course!" He would love to hear Blaine sing again, "I'll take my break in half an hour."

"Sounds good, thanks Kurt!"

/

Kurt directed Blaine and Pluto to the backroom again just like last time sitting Blaine in the same place.

"You know if you keep giving me things on the house you're going to go out of business!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt chuckled, "it's okay Blaine I promise."

Blaine shook his head as he looked up in the general direction of Kurt smiling, "its not and you know it!"

Kurt chuckled tinkling his fingers over the chords of the piano as he started to play.

Pale September

I wore the time

Like a dress that year

The autumn days

Swung soft around me

Like cotton on my skin

But as the embers

Of the summer

Lost their breath

And disappearred

My heart went cold and

Only hollow rhythms

Resounded from within

But then he rose

Brilliant as the moon in full

And sank in the

Burrows of my keep

And all my armour

Falling down

In a pile at my feet

And my winter giving

Way to warm

As I'm singing him to sleep

He goes along just

As a water lily

Gentle on the surface

Of his thoughts

His body floats

Unweighed down by

Passion or intensity

Yet unaware of the

Depth upon which he coasts

And he finds a home in me

For what misfortune sows

He knows my touch will reap

And all my armour

Falling down

In a pile at me feet

And my winter giving

Way to warm

As I'm singing him to sleep

All my armour

Falling down

In a pile at my feet

And my winter giving

Way to warm

As I'm singing him to sleep

"Kurt..." Blaine smiled wide, "that was beautiful!"

Kurt blushed a little dipping his head, "thank you Blaine."

Blaine was smiling happily, jumping in the place he sat with excitement. "I'm not kidding Kurt, you're so talented! Why are you even working hear with a voice like that?"

Kurt felt tears fill his eyes, "I'm not the good Blaine.."

Blaine could hear the change of emotion in Kurts voice and was scared he has somehow upset his new friend. "Kurt?" He asked, "what's wrong? Did I upset you I-"

He heard Kurt sob and then felt the older man against his chest, he put his arms around Kurt stroking his back gently. "Kurt I'm sorry, tell me what's wrong. Please don't cry, please."

So Kurt told Blaine about how he had applied for NYADA but didn't get in and ended up staying in Ohio. He told Blaine about how lost he had been here and how he thought after graduating high school he would be out of Lima but he was still trapped in the place he wanted to escape the most. "If it wasn't for my family this place would be a living hell!" He choked crying into Blaine's t-shirt soaking it in his tears.

Blaine held onto him tightly listening to every word, "I-I'm so sorry Kurt.."

Kurt sat up wiping his face with his sleeve and looking down and smiled slightly, "at least I have you."

Blaine blushed at that statement, Kurt really wanted to be friends with him.

Kurt held Blaine's hand softly and sniffled, "oh gosh your shirt."

Blaine giggled, "of course you would be worried about my shirt."

Kurt laughed too, Blaine hadn't even known him a week and the man knew him so well. "I'm so sorry, I completely broke down on you."

Blaine stroked over Kurt's hand gently, "everyone is allowed to cry sometimes Kurt, as long as afterwards there is sunshine."

Kurt laughed, "are you my sunshine Blaine?"

Blaine blushed, "indeed I am!"

Both of them were blushing now, "but," Blaine said, "you're my sunshine too."


End file.
